Forbidden Trust
by spidermonkey69
Summary: What if Bella and Edward got married had five wonderful children without Bella having to be changed. But then Edward cheats! With ALICE! What's going to happen, who's Bella gonna turn to? Poor Jasper will he find out about Edward's and Alice's affair?
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

**Disclaimer:** We as the authors of this story do not own Twilight or any of the characters that will be said except for maybe a few of them :) Oh and a big thanks to Stephenie from both of us for bringing Edward Jasper Jacob and Emmett in our lives!

**Edward's POV**

Her pale skin was as soft as cotton sheets her golden eyes I have never seen such beauty in eyes like hers before _Oh Alice_ wait, no I can't be thinking of her I'm with Bella I'm married. We have children together, it was just a one time thing Edward get ahold of yourself. I looked at my Bella and smiled her favorite crooked smile.

"What are you thinking about Edward?" she asked through her perfect pink lips.

"Just how beautiful you look" I gentlely carresed my hand across her blushing cheek. My Bella, my beautiful Bella how could I have done something so cruel to you.

_Oh Edward!_ Damn it get out of my head Alice, I groaned a little still thinking of the way Alice felt under my body her every touch. She was rough and yet it turned me of every second I was with her. I looked at my Bella with sad eyes.

"I have to tell you something Love" I took in a deep breath, she had to know the truth I couldn't keep lying to her or our children.

"What is it Edward?" she asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"I...I cheated on you. I slept with Alice a few days ago love" I held my breath waiting for her reaction.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"I...I cheated on you. I slept with Alice a few days ago love" Edward stuttered out.

LOVE!? Did he call me love after admitting to cheating on me!? I thought, completely angry, and right then I wish he could hear my thoughts.

I felt sick, violently sick, and my stomach felt like it dropped. How could he do such a thing to me!? I thought he _loved_ me!

"How could you do this to me!? And our children! EDWARD! What about our kids!" I very nearly shouted and moved away from him, making sure no part of me touched him.

My breathing picked up, and I was on the way of hyperventilation.

I quickly looked around the room and began picking up everything that belonged to me. "I can't believe this Edward. How you could do this to our children!" I mumbled angrily and threw my stuff into my suitcase.

**Jasper's POV**

I heard screaming and could feel the anger coming from Edward's and Bella's room "What's going on in there?" I asked raising my eyebrow at a guilt striken Alice.

She just shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't know. What I wouldn't give to have Edward's ability right now. I walked out of the room as soon as I heard Bella's screams enter the hall and ran to her sending her a wave of calmness.

"Don't do that Jasper it's not helping what just happened!" she screamed looking at me with blood shot eyes. I did what I thought was best and wrapped my arms tightly around her fragile body.

"What's going on Bella?" I asked in hopes I'd get an answer this time.

"Edward...cheated...on...me" she said through her sobs.

"What?! With who Bella?" I rubbed her back trying so hard to calm her down. She didn't speak all she did was sob into my chest. _Poor Bella_ was all I could think as she continued to cry.

**Alice's POV**

I sat on the bed and watched almost the entire thing through a vision. Edward and Bella fighting. Once the vision ended and Jasper had asked me what it was about, the only possible answer I could think of was to shrug. Which is exactly what I did.

_Damnit Edward! Damnit damnit damnit! Why did you tell her!_ I thought fiercely and jumped off the bed, following Jasper out of the room.

"Edward...cheated...on...me" I heard Bella mumbled through her sobs.

I looked over to Jasper, who was comforting her. "What!? With who Bella?" He asked and I immediatly looked away from him, to Edward.

_What in the hell are we going to do now?_ I asked him through my thoughts, and felt on the verge of passing out. Or something along those lines.

It was happening so fast, it made my head spin, which was something that didn't happen often. Only with Edward. _DAMNIT ALICE SHUT UP!_ I thought, mentally kicking myself.

**Alright we'd like reviews**

**I know the chapter kinda sucks but they will get better and more new characters will be add **

**Plus we'll be having some juicey lemons (:**


	2. Chapter 2: The Slip Up

**Disclaimer:** We as the authors of this story do not own Twilight or any of the characters that will be said except for maybe a few of them :) Oh and a big thanks to Stephenie from both of us for bringing Edward Jasper Jacob and Emmett in our lives!

**Bella's POV**

"I..I don't know Jasper" I said with more tears streaming down my face. My eyes began burning so I pulled away from him and ran back into the room.

I quickly grabbed my suitcase throwing more of my stuff in there.

"I...can't...believe...this...Edward!" I shouted at him, shaking from how angry I was, and in the back of my mind wondered if this was how Jacob felt. _Who in the hell was it!? _I thought to myself. It couldn't've been Alice! It wasn't possible! She was my best friend!

After I asked him the question I quickly turned away from his eyes, afraid to look at his face when he spoke the answer.

"NESSIE! Get your brothers and sister!" I yelled and cleared my throat.

When I felt Edward's hand on mine, stopping me from zipping up my suitcase, I reached for the closest thing possible. Which happened to be a vase, and turned around. "DON'T TOUCH ME EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and flung the vase at him.

I zipped up the suitcase quickly and ran out of the room, not waiting for his response. Of course, being human, I tripped and fell, not bothering to get back up. As I laid on the floor I saw Edward walk towards me. "I'm so sorry love" He said and it made me roll my eyes.

"Don't call me love! I'm not yours anymore!" I said loudly and jerked the ring off my finger, throwing it at him. "Take your damn ring back Edward! I don't need you anymore! I'm taking the kids and leaving!"

**Emmetts POV**

I could hear screaming from upstairs as I sat there and playing my video games then I heard Bella say she was leaving "NO!!!" I screamed like a child getting his candy taking away "NOT MY FAVORITE HUMAN!"

"What is wrong with you Emmett?" Carlisle came into the room.

"Bella is leaving Carlisle don't let her go!" I dropped to my knees begging him to stop Bella. That's when Bella came down the stairs yelling with Renesmee E.J. Ember R.J. and Tori not to far behind. "NO!" I screamed once more and ran to Bella and wrapped my arms around her legs "Don't leave Belly-Boo, you're my second favorite person here"

"I can't stay here Emmett , I can't believe him" she said through her emotionless face.

"Love please don't go" Edward came down the stairs after her and their children.

"Don't call me that" she said and grabbed E.J.'s PSP and threw it at Edward's head.

"THE GAME DIDN'T DO IT BELLA! EDWARD DID! HOW DARE YOU ABUSE THE PSP!" Bella glared at me but I kept my arms tight around her legs not caring if I hurt her. I didn't want to lose my sister, my Belly-boo.

**Alice's POV**

I watched as Bella gathered her things and walked downstairs. I looked over to Jasper, who looked like he was in as much pain as Bella was. I didn't doubt it, there was tons of emotions flying around. "Love please don't go" I heard Edward say as he walked down the stairs. _It's useless Edward. Just stop. I've seen it. _I thought as I followed him.

"Don't call me that" Bella said as she picked up her sons PSP and flung it at Edward.

"THE GAME DIDN'T DO IT BELLA! EDWARD DID! HOW DARE YOU ABUSE THE PSP!" Emmett exclaimed and wrapped his huge arms around Bella's fragile human legs. _Idiot_ I thought rolling my eyes.

_Edward, please. Let her go. Remember those nights, Edward. Remember everything that happened between us. _I thought, almost pleading to him, and flashed everything that happened between Edward and I in my head.

"Emmett, you idiot. Let go of Bella. You'll crush her. She's only human" I said in a monotone voice and glanced to him. He still clung to her legs, as if she was his mother. _Moron _I thought again.

Suprisingly, Emmett let go and took a few steps back. "I'll miss you favorite human" He said sadly, and looked down at her kids. "I'll miss all of you, too."

I had to walk away after that. I slowly walked back upstairs and sat in the hallway, wrapping my arms around my knees. I laid my head back against the wall and closed my eyes, images of Edward and I immediatly showing up.

**Edward's POV**

I could see everything that was in Alice's head, our whole night together. "Let's play a game Edward" Alice said with a grin on her pixie face.

"What kind of game Alice?" I raised my eyebrow at her wondering what she was up to but she was blocking her thoughts.

"It's called chicken" she grinned wider "I'll let you move your hand as far up my leg as you want until I chicken out then it will be my turn to do the same to you" I just nodded my head and she quickly moved my hand placing it on her knee "You ready?" I nodded again in response as I slowly moved my hand up her leg.

I was to the middle of her thigh and all she could do was grin at me. _She's not gonna stop me is she? _I stared at her as she moved her body closer to mine "What are you doing Alice?"

"Something I wanted to do for a long time Edward" she pounced on me and kissed me full on the lips. I tried to push her off but she was already tearing off my clothes.

"Don't worry Edward I won't tell if you don't" she smirked and I couldn't help but give it. Her body against my felt right, so right. I flipped her over and tore her clothes off her body.

I started trailing my lips down her pixie pale body as she let out moans. I smirked knowing she wanted more. As soon as I got to her hip bone I looked up at her and winked "You're so sexy when you moan Alice" I traced my tongue around her pussy lips then started swirling my tongue around her clit.

Her back arched up pushing her clit into my mouth, I was enjoying the taste of her the smell of her juices that were flowing just for me. "Oh god Edward fuck me!" she screamed out in pleasure. Good thing everyone else was out hunting and Bella was at her dad's house visiting him with the kids.

I grinned at her as I pulled my face away from her pussy and slammed my dick deep inside of her. She moaned out loudly grabbing hand fulls of my hair, I just growled enjoying every second of her tight little pussy around my dick. I pushed my dick in harder making her scream for more "OH EDWARD!" I just smirked and pushed in harder.

"Edward?" Emmett tilted his head at me snapping me back into reality.

"WHAT?!" I screamed watching Jasper step in Bella's way so she wouldn't walk out the door.

"Damn meanie I just wanted to make sure you were okay she hit you hard with the poor PSP" Emmett picked it up handing it back to E.J.

"Love! My Bella please don't go! I didn't mean to have sex with Alice" _ Fuck did I actually say that in front of Emmett, our kids...and worse Jasper?_

**Bella's POV**

"Edward?" Emmett asked, tilting his head.

"WHAT!?" Edward screamed, as if Emmett had interrupted something important.

I looked up at Jasper as he stepped in front of me, blocking my kids and I from leaving the house. "Please, Jasper" I whispered.

"Damn meanie I just wanted to make sure you were okay she hit you hard with the poor PSP" Emmett said, and I had to laugh. Me? The fragile human? No way.

"Thank you uncle Emmett" E.J. whispered as he took his PSP from him.

"Love! My Bella please don't go! I didn't meant to have sex with Alice"

I dropped my suitcase and slowly turned around to look at Edward. _HE JUST ADMITTED THAT!? IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!? What a moron!_

I quickly glanced at everyone's face, and stopped at Jasper's. He looked as if he was going to explode. "You...WHAT!?" He shouted loudly and I cringed slightly, pulling my kids closer to me.

The whole room was completely silent as we all stared at Edward.

Then it happened so quickly, it shocked everyone.

Jasper flew across the room, slamming Edward against the wall, holding him by his throat. "YOU DID WHAT WITH ALICE!?" He shouted again.

**SEND REVIEWS! THEY'RE LIKE DRUGS TO US! THE OTHER AUTHOR IS LIKE A KID IN A CANDY STORE WHEN IT COMES TO REVIEWS! :)**

**Also .. give us some of your tips on what should happen next!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight

**Disclaimer:** We as the authors of this story do not own Twilight or any of the characters that will be said except for maybe a few of them :) Oh and a big thanks to Stephenie from both of us for bringing Edward Jasper Jacob and Emmett in our lives!

**Jasper's POV**

My hand tigthened around Edward's throat as I heard the gasps of his daughters. Right now I didn't care what was going on around me all I could think of was that Edward slept with my Alice. "How dare you do this to me Edward. To Bella!" I growled as my grip tightened around his throat more

Edward grabbed my wrist trying to get me to release "Because she doesn't love you Jasper, she loves me!"

I stood there in an emotionless state as I looked around the room at everyone. Their jaws were on the floor when Edward screamed that out. Alice came down the stairs "It's true Jasper I do love him" she said looking over at Bella "And he loves me back"

I threw Edward down on the ground "Bastard you want to play hard ball, I'm game!" I ran over to Bella and pulled her into my arms and crushed my lips against hers feeling the warmth of her kiss sparked something inside me I have never felt before. _ What the hell? _ If my heart could beat right now it would race from the passion I felt for Bella at this very moment.

"Jasper!" Bella squealed out as I added more passion to her lips and sent her a big wave of lust and she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. All I heard then was Edward's growl and I was tackled down to the floor blocking punches from Edward.

**Rosalie's POV**

I heard the yelling and growling as I sat in my room. I also heard my husband saying something about throwing a PSP. So I decided to go downstairs and check things out.

As I walked down the stairs I saw Jasper kissing Bella and I immediatly looked at Edward, who ran over and tackled Jasper to the ground.

"WHOA! What's happening here!?" I yelled and walked to Emmett's side.

"Oh well .. Alice admitted to loving Edward. And he admitted to having sex with Alice. Jasper freaked out and attacked Edward, Bella threw the poor PSP at Edward's head. And well, you see the rest" Emmett said and shook his head, obviously remembering when Bella flung the PSP.

With wide eyes I slowly turned to look at Alice. "You _love_ Edward! What about Jasper!? And when did you two have _sex_ with each other!?" I said in almost a disgusted tone.

Edward was too much of a brother for me to love in that way. Plus, I only loved Emmett. But still! EDWARD!? I bet Carlisle was ashamed of them two. I sure as hell would be.

I figured that they'd need Emmett to help pull either Jasper off Edward, or vise versa. So I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Esme.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS HER!" Edward snarled as he tried to punch Jasper, who was blocking the hits.

"SIMPLE! YOU HAD SEX WITH MY WIFE! I'LL BE DAMNED IF I WON'T HAVE SEX WITH BELLA!" Jasper snarled back and pushed Edward off.

Now the house was sure to be a mess. Jasper said he was going to have sex with Bella. Hmm, how nice. It's like a big love triangle, in a messed up sort of way. I glanced to Emmett who was watching the two fight. _He better not even THINK about cheating on me_. I thought and looked over to Bella, who was still flabberghasted about Jasper's kiss.

_Ew_ I thought again and glanced to her kids. _This is going to mess them up. Having their father cheat with their aunt. And their uncle sleep with their mother. That'd be a great story to tell their friends. _I thought sarcastically and rolled my eyes when Edward snarled at me.

**Emmett's POV**

I shook my head watching Edward and Jasper as they fought _ This shit is better then Smackdown_, I laughed looking at Rose who was glaring at Edward now.

"Bella!" Edward said walking over to her once he got free from Jasper's grip. "Are you okay love, did he hurt you?"

"She's far from hurt Edward!" I laughed as I could smell the wetness coming from Bella's legs. _SMACK!_ "Ow! What did you hit me for Rose!?"

Jasper growled as he stood up and yanked Edward away from Bella "Go to your whore!" he said pointing over at Alice "Bella is none of your concern anymore."

I looked around the room at the silent people "So who wants to play Monopoly?" I asked _SMACK!_ "What did I do now Rose?!"

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" Edward said as he walked towards me was he got Jasper off of him. "Are you okay love, did he hurt you?"

Here he goes with this fricken "love" bullshit. It made me roll my eyes and laugh. LOVE!? Of all the damn things in the entire world, he calls me LOVE!? Even worse .. RIGHT NOW!

"She's far from hurt Edward!" Emmett said loudly and laughed. _Ugh .. damn their stupid extra-keen sense of smell_ I thought and looked over to where he was sitting. It was so unexpected it made me laugh loudly.

Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for Rose!?" He whined and looked around the room.

Jasper growled loudly as he walked over to where Edward was and yanked him away from me. "Go to your whore!" He said and pointed directly to Alice. "Bella is none of your concern anymore."

Me? Not Edward's concern anymore. Wow. That was new, and slightly weird. I could probably get used to that.

The room was completely silent and Emmett had to be the one to break the silence. "So who wants to play Monopoly?" He asked and was smacked again by Rosalie. "What did I do now Rose!?' He whined again.

"You know what you did." She said in barely a whisper and looked around the silent room as everyone's face.

It was awkward, the silence I mean. It was _too _silent. The Cullen's were good with being able to stay quiet, but not _THIS_ quiet. I had to say something else, something not nearly as stupid as Emmett's comment.

"So uh .. what happens now?" I asked and looked over to my kids, who were sitting by the window, out of everyone's reach. "Come here babies." I said and held my arms out, trying to comfort them.


End file.
